Recruitment Drive
12 Quest points needed + Level 10 Defence Details Walkthrough Starting out Praat met Sir Amik Varze om de quest te beginnen. Volg daarna de instructies die van toepassing zijn op jouw geslacht. Mannelijk: Zorg dat je 3000 coins hebt en ga naar de Makeover Mage ten zuiden van Falador en dichtbij de Crafting Guild om je geslacht te laten veranderen. Dit is nodig om een test in het volgende gedeelte van de quest af te leggen. Zet al je voorwerpen op de bank, inclusief de voorwerpen die je draagt, en praat met Sir Tiffy Cashien in het Falador Park om een mentale test to ondernemen. Vrouwelijk: Zet al je voorwerpen op de bank, inclusief de voorwerpen die je draagt, en praat met Sir Tiffy Cashien in het Falador Park om een mentale test to ondernemen. LET OP! (Voordat je met Sir Tiffy praat , lees eerst het Lady Table ''' gedeelte hieronder, het kan je eerste test zijn). Sir Cashien zal je naar de testterrein brengen. Er zijn 7 verschillende test kamers. In elke kamer bevind zich een gele portaal aan het begin van de kamer (brengt je terug naar Falador) en een gele portaal aan het eind van de kamer, die je kunt kun gebruiken om naar de volgende kamer te gaan als je slaagt voor een test. Je moet voor 5 op rij slagen. Welke 5 je krijgt en in welke volgorde ze komen is compleet willekeurig. Als je zakt voor een test, heb je geen andere keus dan terug te gaan naar Falador en opnieuw te beginnen. Sir Kuam Ferentse Versla Sir Leye, dit kan alleen zonder uitrusting en als vrouwelijke karakter. Sir Spishyus Er is een kip, een zak graan en een vos. Je moet ze alle drie over de brug brengen, maar mag maar één tegelijk meenemen. De kip mag niet alleen zijn met de vos, en ook niet met de zak graan, de vos mag wel alleen zijn met de zak graan. Dit doe je als volgt: # Neem de kip mee over de brug # Drop de kip en ga terug # Neem de vos mee over de brug # Drop de vos, pak de kip en ga terug # Drop de kip, pak het graan en ga over de brug # Drop het graan en ga terug # Neem de kip mee over de brug Lady Table '''Lees dit voordat je de test begint, als je te lang wacht, mis je de clou en zak je voor de test. Er zijn 12 standbeelden, Lady Table haalt er één weg en zet hem kort daarna weer terug, daarna moet je het standbeeld aanraken die Lady Table had weggehaald. Er zijn drie kleuren: Bronze, silver, and gold elke kleur heeft vier standbeelden. Kijk dus eerst van welke kleur er maar drie zijn. Kijk daarna naar het wapen. Elk kleur heeft 4 verschillende standbeelden met verschillende wapens: zwaard, hellebaard, bijl, en knots. Zoek snel uit welk wapen niet aanwezig is. Als het weer terug is, raak het juiste standbeeld aan. A good strategy is to take a screen shot of the statues, and use it to find the missing statue. Miss Cheevers Je moet door 2 deuren heen, één mist een klink en de ander zit op slot. Doorzoek alle boekenkasten en dozen in de kamer om de volgende voorwerpen te vinden: alchemical notes, cupric ore powder, cupric sulphate, 3 vials of dihydrogen monoxide (vial of liquid), gypsum, een tin container, tin ore powder, een mes, en een schep. Je kunt ook nitrous oxide, sodium chloride en een magneet vinden, maar deze hebben geen nut. Als je de alchemical notes niet kunt vinden, praat dan nog één of twee keer met Miss Cheevers. Deur 1 *Verbrand de steel van de schep met de Brander (Bunsen burner) daardoor krijg je een metal spade head. *Zet de spade head in de deur. *Doe Cupric sulfate op de schep *Doe één vial Dihydrogen monoxide (vial of liquid) op de schep. *Open de deur. Deur 2 *Doe één flesje dihydrogen monoxide in de tin container. *Doe gypsum in de tin container en je krijgt, er komt klei in te zitten. *Maak een afdruk van de sleutel die aan de muur zit in de klei, je krijgt een imprint. *Doe cupric ore powder en tin ore powder in de tin container. *Smelt het poeder met de bunsen burner en maak een bronze key. *Gebruik het mes, de bijtel of de bronze wire om de sleutel uit de klei te halen *Open de deur. Notitie:als je de verkeerde dingen mixt krijg je ??? mixture, dit is een waardeloze mix. Sir Ren Itchood Hij geeft je een raadsel, het antwoord is een vierletterwoord. Het antwoord is meestal een woord dat hij steeds gebruikt, of het bestaat uit de eerste letters van elke zin. Maak met het woord het slot op de deur open. Mogelijke woorden zijn: FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE en MEAT. (neem de eerste letters van elke zin) Miss Hynn Terprett Zei geeft je meerkeuzeraadsels, dit zijn de raadsels en de antwoorden: * Raadsel If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather choose, being thrown off a castle turret or fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days? * Antwoord: Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, because they would all be dead. * Raadsel I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? * Antwoord The First Bucket (32 Degree Bucket—the water would be frozen). * Raadsel A father is 4 times as old as his daughter. In 20 years he will be 2 times as old. How old is the daughter? * Antwoord 10 * Raadsel Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get? * Antwoord 0 - The key word here is "everything's" as opposed to "everyone's." One definition for the word "things" relates to inanimate objects. Inanimate objects don't have fingers. Using this rationale, the equation is then 0 x 1,000,000 = 0. The first sentence in the clue simply sets up a false pretext to throw you off. * Raadsel The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? * Antwoord There are 3 false statements. Sir Tinley Praat met hem, en wacht dan tot hij weer iets zegt. Doe niks, als je iets doet zak je voor de test! Beloning *1 quest point *1000 experience *1000 experience *1000 experience *Toegang tot Initiate Tempel Ridder Uitrusting. Je krijgt een gratis helm genaamd Initiate sallet) je kunt deze kopen voor 6,000 coins, de beenplaten (Initiate cuisse) voor 8,000 coins, de borstplaten (Initiate hauberk) voor 10,000 coins en het volledige set voor 20,000 coins. Het lijkt veel op White armour, maar heeft een gouden randje. *The Gaze of Saradomin - Je kunt respawnen in Falador als je doodgaat, dit kun je in en uitschakelen bij Sir Tiffy Cashien. *Als je aan het begin van de quest man was krijg je je 3,000 coins terug, net als een Makeover voucher om je terug te veranderen in een man. en:Recruitment Drive Categorie:Quests Categorie:Falador Categorie:Temple Knights Quest Serie